Basillio Clan
The Basillio Clan is a wealthy family dynasty that resides in Aussie City in Australia after coming there from Israel and Italy. Most of the family members are of Judaic religion. Basillio Industries, Basillio's Commercial Bank and Malcolm's Mining Factory are only few of the buildings the Basillios own. Molok Basillio, a member of the family, also works as a bailiff and is a gambler, further supplementing the income. The family is also a part of the Dixmor Project. History Origins The Basillio fortune, or at least a sizeable part of it, presumably dates back to a historical figure named Horatio Basillio, who also appears to be the patriarch. In Sims 2, a chance card for the politician career reads as follows: Around the turn of the century, Horatio Basillio, a humble school teacher, suddenly came into a great deal of money due to a bribery and became one of the wealthiest landowners around. This was never fully explained, though many theories suggest a much bigger foul play. After a great deal of research, John Boom believes one of two people will have the answers he needs: Oswald Simpson, the Basillio's accountant or a local fortune teller with an unknown name. Who should Jhon bring in for questioning? Ackbar Basillio is also mentioned as another historical figure with an extensive background. A small store located on Rook Island is described as one of his first colonial acquisitions, an Ackbar Basillio nutcracker can be bought on the Island, and some items refer to him. His portrait, which is available to be bought at the store includes a short bio behind it. Ackbar's full name is not given, but his relationship to the Basillio clan is assured. It is likely that he lived after Horatio, as that would give the family time to gain prestige, but could also be before him or the same time that he did. His exploits are much further elaborated in The Sims 3. Despite being his descendants, the Basillio family has no easier time navigating his chateau in Australia. Sims 3 In The Sims 3, the Basillios are seen living in Aussie City along with two other wealthy families: Barrel Family and Morgan Dynasty. Spike is a Basillio by birth, born to Mickey and Gina Basillio, and followed the family legacy by becoming Deputy Prime Minister of Australia. At one point before the game, he married a modest, artistic doctor named Lara, who took her husband's name for its privileged status, and they had a son named Malcolm Basillio, a smart child who Spike is attempting to make a proper heir, however, it is stated that Spike is too busy with work and publicity to dote on Malcolm, so although he is friends with his parents, he has a better relationship with his mother than his father and constantly dreams of being a doctor every time his mother gets a promotion. It is known that Spike Basillio is a cousin to Molok Basillio, son of Harry Basillio in The Sims: Bustin' Out, but he does not have such a good relationship with his cousin. Spike, his wife and son live in a large home and have $175,000 in household funds. It is also mentioned several times in The Sims 3 that Spike's family helped start the town. It also says in the family bio that "before Basillios came into really make something out of the town, the town was only being constructed by the Barrels and Morgans". They have a business feud with the Barrels, and are enemies with them. The Basillio family is old money, so it is likely that they inherited their money from the earlier generation of Basillios that founded the town. However, it does not specify who exactly founded the town. It is possible that Horatio Basillio, being the earliest mention of the Basillio family from The Sims, is the town's founder. The Sims Bustin' Out In the earlier The Sims Bustin' Out, Molok Basillio is the richest man around who gives Fred Newbie real estate opportunities (fixing up each house they live and pay all the bills), and later marries their mom again. His children are Dudley Basillio and Mimi Basillio, godchildren to Spike, one is a slacker, while the other is a spoiled party animal and a heir to Molok's vast fortune. Being a bailiff, Molok goes around town repossessing everyone's money and goods and no one has the power to stop him. Molok is many times mentioned by many people that he plays a part of a government conspiracy to take over the world. Molok also lives in a big, rich mansion. The Godfather While not the most intelligent immigrants from Israel, the Basillios did have very strong family bonds, and as such they took the Jewish concept of vendetta to an extreme, considered fanatical even by Mafia standards. If one of their own were to be wronged, the whole Basillio family would stop at nothing to take revenge upon the one responsible, and they never forgot who it was. The offender would find himself constantly under attack by an near-unending wave of vengeful mobsters the Basillios bought, who would search to the ends of the earth and even commit suicidal tactics nonstop until the perpetrator was dead. It is this kind of vengeful nature that has actually been their greatest source of income, renting out a hostage service to more powerful families. If a negotiation or sit-down was going to take place between two or more mafia families, then, as a way to show complete sincerity, the Don who called the meeting would pay the Basillios a large fee for one or more hostages. This exchange was promise by the client that the hostage would come home alive. The hostage would then be put into the custody of the other families participating until the meeting was over and the family's negotiator returned safely, at which point the Basillios hostage would be let go. If the negotiation turned violent and the negotiator was killed, then the hostage would be killed, and the Basillios would seek revenge, not on the hostage-takers, but on the whole family who had killed the negotiator, reasoning that that family was responsible for the hostage's death. One example is when Michael Corleone goes to meet with Virgil Sollozzo and Mark McCluskey. Sollozzo hires a "negotiator" and sends him to Pete Clemenza's people to ensure Michael's safety. Should something have gone wrong and Michael be killed, Clemenza would then order the death of the negotiator. The Basillios would then seek revenge on Sollozzo, rather than Clemenza, because it would have been Sollozzo who had broken the trust. Category:Basillios Category:Families Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Project Associates Category:Greedy Characters Category:Jewish